


Lips Of An Angel

by ReedusChick



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedusChick/pseuds/ReedusChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on Hinder's song "Lips of an Angel". Just listened to the song last night and got some inspiration to write this small fic. Hope you like it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Of An Angel

I awoke quickly from my sleep upon hearing my phone vibrate on the nightstand. I sighed ignoring the call when I noticed the name on my cell phone screen. Only he would call at this hour. Once again my phone vibrated as I slid out of the bed and removed the strong arm that had been around me in fear of him waking up and finding out he was calling me. That was the last thing I needed right now. 

Once I made it to the porch I finally answered my phone and waited for him to speak first.

“Hey you.” He whispered in to the phone. I had missed his voice.

“Norman, what are you doing? We promised each other we wouldn’t call anymore.” I whispered back.

“I know but I dreamt of you tonight and I couldn’t sleep until I heard your voice,” He mumbled.

“You can’t keep doing this.” I said as he sighed.

“I know but I miss you.” He whispered quietly. I knew why he was whispering.

I bit my lip and lowered my head. “She’s there isn’t she?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He confessed as my heart sank.

“I have to go.” 

“But sometimes I wish she was you.” He said as I lowered my head again.

“Norman stop. You know I’m getting married.” I said as he scoffed.

“You don’t have to Mia. He doesn’t deserve you.” He admitted as I laughed.

“I’m the one who was sleeping with someone else.” I confessed.

“You’re not the one hitting him.” He said gritting his teeth.

“That was an accident.” I said as he sniggered. 

“You still believe that? He put his hands on you Mia!” Norman said trying to hold back his anger.

“He didn’t mean it!” I sighed.

“Does he know you’re talking to me?” He asked as I shook my head with instinct.

“No. He’d kill me.” 

“He won’t touch you again.”

“Does she know?” I asked.

“No. She’s asleep.” He admitted as I rolled my eyes thinking about the supermodel that was lying in his bed. That used to be me. Not the supermodel part obviously.

“Do you love her?” I asked swallowing hard.

“Mia…”

“Please, just answer the question.” I begged.

“How could I love her?” He asked as I laughed.

“Because she’s gorgeous, famous, super skinny and…”

“She’s not you.” He stated. “Remember when we first met? I was just finished filming season two and me, Andy, Steven and Jon went to the bar where you worked.

“How could I forget.” I said rolling my eyes.

“I remember seeing you straight away. Long brown hair, big green eyes wearing your tiny jean shorts. You were beautiful.” He said as I sighed. “You served us all night. You knew who we were but you didn’t treat us any differently than the others there.”

“Yeah that’s why Jon got a beer over his head for coming on to me when he was wasted,” I said as Norman chuckled.

“That was awesome. He wasn’t used to getting rejected.” Norman said.

“He wasn’t the one I wanted.” I admitted but instantly regretted saying it. I couldn’t do this again.

“I wanted you so badly that night but you said no.” He sighed.

“I should have always said no. We wouldn’t be in the mess we’re in now if I did.” I admitted.

“Do you regret it?” He asked as I stopped to think about all of the nights we spent had together. The way he made me feel was a way I had never felt before. The way he kissed me, touched me… It was different.

“No. I don’t regret any of it. I wish I did but I don’t.” I confessed as I heard him smile in to the phone.

“Me either. My only regret is that I couldn’t keep you.” He said as I lowered my head.

“I really have to go. He’s going to know I’m missing in a few minutes.” I said as he sighed.

“Mia, are you happy?” Honestly.” He said as I paused for a moment.

“Yeah.” I said.

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying.”

“So you’re telling me if I drove up your driveway right now and told you to come with me you wouldn’t?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t.” I said after another long pause.

“What if I told you I left her? That you’re the only one I want to be with. That we could be together and he couldn’t hurt you anymore.” He said as I shook my head again.

“Norman stop. I’m not leaving him and you’re not leaving her! This thing between us has to end I don’t love you!” I said as the phone disconnected. I sighed trying to fight back tears but it was too late. I fell back against the wall of the house trying to get myself together before I went back inside to him. 

Just as I finally managed to get myself together there was lights in the distance and they were leading straight to the house. It couldn’t be him… He was in New York with her.

I began to breathe heavily as the car pulled up and he got out. I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming. But he was standing in front of me with his messy hair, navy shirt and jeans, looking at me with those bright blue eyes. It was him.

“You don’t love me?” He said cupping my cheek with his hand.

“What are you doing? You can’t be here.” I whispered still not believing he was really standing in front of me.

“Why not? I needed to see you. I came here for you.” He admitted as I shook my head.

“What about…”

“I left her.”

“But you…”

“Mia I want you. I’ve always wanted you. I love you.” He said before crushing his lips on mine. 

“I can’t…” I said as he looked at me.

“Because of him?” He asked as I nodded.  
“Do you love him?” He questioned.

I didn’t love him. I knew I didn’t. “No. I love you but..”

“You’re afraid of what he’ll do?” Norman asked as I shook my head.

“Baby, he’ll never touch you again. I promise you I won’t let that happen, come with me, you’ll never have to see him again. I’m taking you away from here and I should have done it a lot sooner.” He said as I hugged him tight. “I love you.” I whispered as he kissed my forehead.

“Let’s get out of here.” He said taking my hand and quickly leading me to the car. I didn’t care about my belongings. I’d get new things. All I cared about was that I was finally with the man I loved and not the one who would hurt me.


End file.
